His Selfless Love
by Uzumaki-Reiko
Summary: He'd always loved her from the sidelines, so when she decides to marry someone her family won't accept, he sacrifices his pride for her happiness. KibaHina Oneshot


**Author's note:**** Finally! I've updated! And this is officially my first oneshot!! YAY! How long has it been? I dunno. This plot line was devised by my best mate, Sora-chan, who said "I can't write it," so I decided that I would take it upon myself and dedicate my version of what it would be like to her. I hope she thinks this is worthy of her because I worked damn hard on it! (:**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own any Naruto characters here, nor do I own the plot line, I just own the ...writing style? Man, I suck.**

**Please do enjoy.**

* * *

"You're going to what?!"

"We p-plan on getting m-married." Kiba looked at Hinata disbelievingly before turning his head away. He knew that one day something like this could happen, but he never imagined it would come so soon. Shino rested his hand on the Hyuuga-heir's shoulder and nodded slightly.

"Congratulations to you and Naruto."

"Thank you Shino-kun." Hinata smiled at the said teen before looking hesitantly at Kiba, who still hadn't looked up. She sighed inwardly, feeling a little discouraged by her team mate's behaviour. He looked up as he heard her sigh, with a smile plastered all over his face, and hugged her roughly.

"I'm so happy for you, Hinata-chan! Aw, she's blushing! Shino, look at her cheeks!" Hinata and Kiba laughed while Shino just smirked. As the laughter died down, Kiba looked back at the girl.

"Does your father know?" Hinata's smile faltered a little as she shook her head.

"N-not yet."

* * *

Kiba walked sluggishly down the road as he thought about the conversation with Hinata that had just happened over an hour ago. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

'_She really loves him__, huh…'_

Kiba stopped in his tracks and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Looking up towards the trees, he turned around and changed his direction. He started walking again, his head held high with a firm resolution in his eyes. He knew what he was going to do.

--

Kiba opened the gates to the Hyuuga compound and walked across the courtyard. It appeared to be empty but the Inuzuka knew better.

"You know, walking onto someone else's property without their permission is trespassing." The young man turned around to see an older man in white clothes. He smirked and started walking towards the other male, bowing as he stood in front the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"I came to talk to you."

"What is it?"

Hiashi was always straight to the point, blunt so to speak, and Kiba knew there was no point to beating around the bush. His dropped his smirk completely and sighed before Hiashi.

"Has Hinata come to speak with you yet?"

"She has not returned from when she left earlier today."

"Then you obviously don't know the news she has for you." Hiashi stared at Kiba, waiting for him to go on. Kiba took a deep breath, calming his nerves before he spoke.

"I came here to inform you, and to ask you about something. Hinata… She and Naruto are planning to get married. I know you don't approve of their relationship but Hinata deserves to be happy."

"So you are happy if she is not with you?"

"I'm happy if she's happy."

Hiashi chuckled bitterly. "That is very foolish, Inuzuka. Hinata is quite oblivious to these sorts of matters, and you not telling her how you feel will make these things worse."

"I did not come here to talk about me, I came to talk to you about her relationship with Naruto." Hiashi scrunched his face up in disgust at the words, and Kiba took this as a cue to continue.

"You should give her your blessing."

"Be careful with that tone, boy. Know who you are talking to." Kiba's shoulders tensed and he sighed again. His lips were set in a grim line when he looked at Hiashi in the eye.

"Fight me for it."

Hiashi looked at the younger male with mild interest. _'The Inuzuka brat has grown up.'_ He let out a cold chuckle and stared at the man.

"If I win, you agree and give them your blessing."

"And when you lose?"

Kiba smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"I won't."

* * *

Kiba spluttered as the breath he had was knocked out of him, he knew it was futile to fight Hiashi, but it was the only thing he could think of to give Hinata and Naruto their chance at happiness.

"I won't give up."

Hiashi looked at the Inuzuka and stared with hard eyes. The teen was giving it his all and it wasn't enough. Kiba knew that Hiashi was going easy on him, yet he was still losing.

"What is the reason that you fight for her and Naruto?"

Kiba bared his fangs as he was thrown into a tree. Blood dripped out from the side of his mouth. He tried to speak, but found he couldn't breath properly. He stood up with much difficulty, chest heaving and trying to gulp as much air in as possible. Hiashi appeared behind Kiba in a flash, chakra flowing to the tips of his fingers due to him using jyuuken.

"Say it."

Kiba's vision was blurry, and he was coughing up little bit of blood. He had lost the fight. The younger man started to sway lightly, showing signs of him about to lose consciousness. Hiashi was waiting for the answer, to prove himself right. Kiba tried to stabilize himself, however he just wasn't succeeding. He stumbled over nothing and felt beaten for the first time throughout the whole fight. He closed his eyes as he sighed, exhaustion taking over. He bent his head low and whispered what Hiashi had wanted to know, before collapsing on the ground in front of the Hyuuga clan leader.

"Because I love her."

* * *

Hinata was coming back from her day with Naruto, just arriving outside the Hyuuga compound. She was nervous about what she would say to her father over dinner, but excited none the less. Smiling to herself, she prepared to open the gate, only to realise that Shino was standing there and he looked like he had been waiting for her.

"Shino-kun..?"

"Kiba is in the hospital, come."

The quiet male walked past Hinata, leaving her wondering what could've happened to him since she saw him last, and whether something she had done had made Shino angry with her.

--

When they got to the hospital, Hinata became more worried as she saw Sakura walking out of room 22. The pink-haired woman smiled at them, earning a small nod from Shino and a worried smile from the Hyuuga heiress.

"How is he, Sakura-san?"

"He's regained consciousness and he seems to be recovering fine. He had a few cracked ribs and quite a few closed chakra pathways, but he's doing well. You're free to visit him, just make sure he doesn't get riled up." Sakura gave them a reassuring smile and left the other two before walking down the hallway. Hinata and Shino entered the hospital room, seeing Kiba stare out the window with bandages covering his arms.

"Kiba-kun. What happened? Did Neji-nii-san do this to you?"

Kiba didn't reply, nor look at Hinata. He couldn't bear to see her; to know that he had lost a battle, that he fought for her sake, wounded him.

"I will be going now." Hinata turned to Shino, confusion etched on her worried face.

"Aren't you going to stay?"

"I have seen him already." And with that, the lone man walked out of the room, leaving the other two members of Team Kurenai alone. Minutes passes by but Kiba still hadn't looked at Hinata, and she was beginning to get frustrated. She drew up a chair and sat beside him, eyebrows furrowed.

"It wasn't Neji." Hinata frowned at Kiba's murmur. She had caught it, but was annoyed at the fact he wasn't speaking properly to her. She sighed, earning a glance from the male that she didn't see, before shifting in her seat and resting her arms on the side of his hospital bed.

"What happened after you left us, Kiba?"

The said boy stopped staring outside of the window, and turned to look at the Hyuuga for the first time since she'd entered the room. She never stuttered when it was just them two, never.

"I went home."

"You don't go home and end up like this! Why won't you talk to me?"

"What am I supposed to say, I congratulated you already."

"This isn't about me and Naruto, it's about you and me!" Kiba closed his eyes before he spoke.

"You're wrong." Hinata glared at her team mate, he was being so closed off. This wasn't the Kiba she knew, this wasn't her Kiba.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?"

The heiress stared at the Inuzuka disbelievingly. She didn't understand what was going through his head, nor could she comprehend what he was saying.

"I did this for you. I did this for you and that idiot, but I lost. I tried and I lost."

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no you and me, Hinata. There never was."

"Kiba-kun…"

"Go home." Kiba looked away from the woman, and any hope Hinata had of getting through to him was lost.

"What, why?"

"Go home already. We've finished talking." Kiba turned in his bed, his back facing the angered Hyuuga. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep even though he knew Hinata could tell he was faking it. He heard the scrape of the chair against the floor, followed by the woman's footsteps that were slightly heavier due to her mood. When he the click of the hospital room door, he knew she was gone, and sighed. He stared out of the window again, looking up at the night sky and tried to rid his mind of thoughts about his day, before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Hinata sat down at the table where her father was eating breakfast. She greeted him with a small smile and mumbled 'itadakimasu' before taking her chopsticks and tucking into her rice. After a while, she finished her miso soup and looked up at Hiashi, to see him reading the newspaper, Konoha Daily.

"I assume you have visited the Inuzuka." Hinata's eyes narrowed a fraction, but it didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"You fought him yesterday, didn't you?"

"Hm?"

"Why, why would you do that?" Hiashi looked up from his newspaper and narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

"Be careful with how you speak to me, Hinata." She looked down at her hands and remained silent.

"He came to the compound and requested a fair fight."

"Why did you agree if you knew he would lose?"

"It was for your sake."

"I don't understand what could possibly be for my sake if, by the end, one of my best friends gets beaten up. By my own father!"

"He did it for you and Naruto."

"He did it fo- what?" Hinata stared at Hiashi, mouth agape at his words. Realisation dawned on her. Kiba had fought her father for her and Naruto knowing he would lose. Yet he still fought.

"He did that… for me and Naruto?" Hiashi chuckled sarcastically.

"That brat has guts. He said if he won, I would have to give you my blessing on your engagement to Naruto. What a fool, he knew he was going to lose and he still fought."

Hinata stood up, disgusted by her father's words.

"He is not a fool." Hiashi looked at his daughter, who was now frowning, and nodded.

"You are right. You, my child, are the fool."

Hinata looked at Hiashi as confusion fluttered across her face, before she regained her composure and stared at him blankly.

"You are fool for not realizing that this boy has loved you for all these years, and that he fought me, even though he knew he would lose, because he loves you."

Hinata stared at her father, face devoid of any emotion, before she turned swiftly on her heel and promptly out of the kitchen.

--

Ring-ring! Ring-ring!

"_Moshi moshi. Ahh, Hinata-chan!_"

"Naruto-kun, w-were you busy?"

"_Oh, no, no. I was just reading, what's wrong?_"

"I…I'm so, so sorry, Naruto-kun…"

"_Eh? What, why?_"

"I guess… I c-can't marry you after all…" Naruto's face turned into one of shock, hurt and sadness. Hinata suppressed the urge to let out a sob on the other side of the line.

"_Did Hiashi say he wouldn't give his blessing? We can do it without it, Hinata! We don't need anyone's blessing, apart from the Hokage otherwise we can't get married, but we can do it! We don't need anyone else. I don't need anyone else, I just need you!_"

Hinata bit her bottom lip as tears rolled down her face. She felt terrible.

"_I love you, Hinata-chan, please, marry me… Don't leave me, please…_"

"G-gomen ne, Naruto… I- I can't…"

"_Please don't leave me, Hinata-chan…Please, please, please, please…_"

Hinata resolved her self, murmuring a "sayonara, Naruto-kun,_"_ before hanging up, not hearing him beg for her to stay with him. She stared at the telephone on the wall before walking towards her bedroom, and locking herself in. She would hide in there for a few days and allow herself some self-pity.

* * *

**A few days later **

Kiba turned onto his side again, trying to regain his lost comfort. For the past few days he had been watching people through the window. It was something he liked to do during his stays at the hospital; he got to see how other people were daily. It wasn't that he didn't get to see it normally, but usually he wouldn't have time for it; he'd either be training, on a mission, or with his family and dog, Akamaru. He'd had a few visits from people, but he didn't really care so much. While he was in hospital, he'd be in his own world, detached from everybody else.

"When are you being discharged?"

"In a few days." Kiba had already felt the presence of another person in the room, even if they stealthily slipped in. He was so in tune with Hinata, it didn't matter whether she hid her chakra or not, he'd always know if she was there.

"I heard."

"Mm."

"…Why?"

"I realised that I had someone much closer and more important to me than he was."

"I see." Hinata moved further into the room, taking out a stool and occupying it next to the male's bed. They sat in silence for a while, taking in each other's appearances.

"You shouldn't have done what you did."

"If I had won, you wouldn't have said that. Nor would you've known about the fight." Hinata glared at her team mate.

"That's beside the point, Kiba. You _knew_ you were going to lose."

"I did--"

"And you still fought."

"Yes--"

"Knowing full well that you'd end up in hospital."

"Mhmm--"

"All for mine and Naruto's happiness." Kiba smiled wistfully and shook his head.

"Just for yours actually. It wasn't for him."

"No, I guess not." Hinata looked away, turning her attention to down at her hands folded in her lap. Kiba's stare was starting to make her feel self-conscious, and she fidgeted about in the stool, earning a hearty chuckle from her companion.

"Oh, what's this? You don't know how to act around me now you know my feelings?"

"I-, no-, that-… Stop teasing me, Kiba-kun." Her cheeks coloured to a light pink, giving away her discomfort. Kiba's hand rose to ruffle her hair a little, before gently caressing her cheek and tracing her jaw line.

"I've always loved you, even in the genin days." He smiled at her, to which she replied back with a shaky smile. She leaned into his palm lightly, and closed her eyes.

"I won't be a rebound; I don't want to share you."

"That won't happen." Hinata moved her hands onto his bed, his calloused thumb stroking her lightly. She laid her hands flat in front of her and looked up at the Inuzuka once more.

"Then, what will happen? What happens to _us_ from now on?" His hand moved from her face to hold her smaller one, fingers mutually entwining. He gave a her a brief look of uncertainty, but it vanished as soon it appeared due to her reassuring smile.

"I don't know, Kiba. Shall we see?"

--

**Yet another Author's note:**** I should stop these. But anywayy! Did you like it?? I hope you did because I wrote 9 pages for my first oneshot! Someone give me a party dammit, I want a partyyy! I cut out the fight scene because I'm not strong in them and have never done one before, mind you, I am a less than amateur writer.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome. Your words are the catalysts to my implo-explosions.**

**--Rei.**


End file.
